Problem: Ishaan has breakfast at a restaurant and the cost of his meal is $\$26.00$. He would like to leave a $15\%$ tip. What is his total bill including tip?
Explanation: The tip amount is equal to $15\% \times \$26.00$ We can find the tip by first calculating a $10\%$ tip and a $5\%$ tip, and then adding those two numbers together. To calculate a $10\%$ tip, move the decimal point in $\$26.00$ one place to the left. $10\%$ $\times \$26.00$ $\$2.60$ To calculate a $5\%$ tip, divide the $10\%$ tip amount in half. $5\%$ $\times \$26.00 = $ $\$2.60$ $ \div 2 = $ $\$1.30$ Adding the two amounts together gives us $\$2.60$ $\$1.30 =$ $ \$3.90$ The cost of the meal plus the amount of the tip will equal the total bill amount. $\$26.00 + \$3.90 = $ $\$29.90$ The total cost of the bill is $\$29.90$.